


Lié

by mochitam



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Points of View, Sad Ending, Short Story, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitam/pseuds/mochitam
Summary: i wrote this awhile ago actually haha





	Lié

Maybe, it's almost as if, I like him.

He stands on the corner every morning waiting, His black hair rustling very slightly in the February wind. Snow stained the ground looking just like a white fresh sheet splayed across a mattress awaiting the duvet. His white earbuds sat in his tripled pierced ears playing slow tunes. I could tell. Jazz. The noise could be heard a mile away if you were in the right place at the right time. The minute he turned on his phone and began untangling his earbuds that his black gloved hands had just taken out of his definitely warm pocket. The boy would play the music before the earbuds were placed into the his ears. 

 

'A kiss to build a dream on.' A lovely tune written by Louis Armstrong that my finger didn't mind tapping along to.

 

Yes he stood here every morning. At half past seven. Waiting for the bus. His bangs lie perfectly across his forehead how badly I wanted to touch them. His jacket collar brought up to the bottom of his chin. How intensely I wanted to caress his chin, leave kisses. His jeans hugged his legs making them seem thinner but long. How achingly I wanted to sit by him and rub his thigh while giving him a smirk. He would grab my hand and intertwine our fingers.

 

He blowed out air which due to the cold temperature resonated into a fog. His lips puckering out as if he was waiting for something. My brain couldn't express how badly I wanted to kiss his lips and only his.

 

I stood here every morning. Watching him but waiting for the bus as well. We did not talk only stole glances. I'm sure he thought I was a weird kid.

 

'Why does this boy keep staring at me?' I'm sure that's what his thoughts sounded like. Compared to him he was the lion I was the gazel.

 

I looked wimpy way under his height. While he stood tall and broad I stood short and skinny. Picture the average nerdy white kid. My coat was not brought up to my chin which nobody wanted to kiss. My hair stuck out everywhere some would even call me 'cute' which made me cringe more than anything. My jeans didn't hug my legs like they hugged his because not much fit a scrawny kid. I liked him but he maybe had no idea I existed.

 

-

I knew he existed. There was no way I couldn't help but notice how the boy who always sat in the back of the class for the past three years now stood at my side at our bus stop staring at me. He didn't looked at me disgustingly or angry, He didn't look at me like he was judging me. The boy looked at me like he was taking it all in. He'd start with my earbuds, then would look up to my hair that never changed. His eyes would travel down my body till they stopped at my feet. I had no idea what he was thinking but I knew it wasn't bad. I knew he liked me. But did I like him?

 

He was cute but small. Much smaller, he didn't look like a Junior in high school. Sometimes I pictured what it would be like if we were together. If we walked and held hands. Is that what he wants? Is that what I want? I didn't want his staring to stop. I liked the attention. It sounded selfish but I really did. More than anything I wanted to talk to him. What would I say? Would he be able to answer me? What if I come off awkward and he suddenly doesn't like me anymore? Maybe we could stay like this. With stolen glances. But I wanted those glances back, I wanted him to ask for them.

 

"Hello, your name is Carter right? It's weird we've had the same bus stop for months but i've never even said hi." I said it, he looked at me astonished. Did I mess up? I blushed and turned my music down. He pushed his small hands in his pocket.

 

"Yeah that's me, you're Daniel?" He asked but he couldn't hide that he already knew.

 

Here we were talking. It was like the glances were forgotten, I didn't feel awkward. We talked all the way up until the bus came. I invited him to sit by me. He didn't even hesitate. We talked about stupid things, hobbies, books, the fight last week. The whole thing felt like a misjudged book. The book everyone would recommend but you found overrated. Until you picked it up and read it and you would realize it wasn't that bad of a book. Soon enough it became your favorite book. Yes, soon enough Carter and I became best friends.

 

-

A chance of fate. Now we were best friends. After all of the admiring glances now we actually knew each other and nothing was awkward. We would hang out after school and eat lunch together in school. He would come over to my house sometimes and I wouldn't have to leave the door open because nobody would expect two boys. Two boys. To admire each other.

 

-

I didn't want his attention to stop. I enjoyed him. He seemed to enjoy me. At first it was hanging out every day until now we would have sleepovers or go out to eat. Sometimes he would hold my hand. Those were the times when I was so sure he could feel my heart beating, if he did notice he never said anything. It was like therapy talking to him, he kept me occupied. When i'd call he'd always answer.

 

We rarely fought and when we did they were tiny cute disputes. When I was with him it always seemed like we were meant to be friends, maybe friends is an understatement. My heart would flutter when he would smile, talk or get close to me.

 

This is almost what they call...

-

Love. Stupid thing if you really thought about it. I kissed him yesterday and it was as I had imagined. He did not pull away instead leaned more in bring his long hands to cup my chin. My smaller hands had found his waist and it seemed like an endless secret universe that no one had ever wanted to reveal. Love, maybe. We could call it that.

 

My phone was always busy when we weren't together. His voice would blare through it telling me everything that had happened in the short time we weren't together. I'd listen to. I loved listening. Just his voice was like a drug that I was somehow addicted to.

 

-

He didn't call today. Yesterday the fight was worse. He thought I liked someone more than him. Of course that wasn't true. Every time I would call him either his phone would be off or he would he'd decline. He wouldn't listen. Yes, I did cry.

 

-

I missed him. My love. I wanted to listen to him but my feelings and doubts were so invasive. I couldn't stop thinking about him. My heart craved him laying next to me in bed. I missed caressing his hand or being there when he was sad. I missed being that special thing as he was mine. Why couldn't I face him.

 

-

I moved away. It had a few months now. I didn't get a chance to tell him I was moving away. He wouldn't answer. So my heart did break into atoms as we drove away from the town I grew up in. I hoped he would come and find me before I left. Hug me tight telling me I could stay with him forever, That's not how it happened. He'd be sad now.

 

-

I'd never wanted anything more. He was gone and I didn't even have the guts to stop him. It was my fault. Where did he go? I wish I knew. I missed him. It hurt so badly. I didn't know how long I could go without him anymore. No one could cheer me up and I wasn't a usually depressed person. It's been months. I miss him I can't move on.

-

I'm sorry.

-

I'm sorry....

-

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this awhile ago actually haha


End file.
